Caring
by NoLove10
Summary: One shot- after 3.11 trying to rescue Sean and faking his death, Nikita is hurt and Michael takes care of her then ended the night peacefully. (Yeah, i really suck at summaries.) this plot might have been done by a writer here before, i don't know but i hope they're not very similar. enjoy and please review!


_**I do not own Nikita**__** or any of its characters and forgive me if anyone has done a story line similar to this one, I don't really know but I hope you all enjoy it and review. Thanks!**_

* * *

They drove home silently together, it was a long day trying to get Sean out for Alex's sake and honestly they were both tired, so when they pulled in the driveway of their home, they took the remaining bags that had their weapons in the trunk and made their way in.  
Nikita kicked her shoes off and ran up the stairs, to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving it up to Michael to put the guns in the basement.  
As she removed her jacket and shirt, she dropped them on the floor, slightly raising her arm to shave, she winced in pain. She almost forgot about the big cut she had. No wonder why she felt so sore.  
"Ah, shit!" She murmured but that didn't stop her from stripping the rest of her clothes off to take a shower.  
After fifteen minutes or so, she stepped out of the shower with a towel around her slim body and one in her hands drying her long hair as she made her way to the closet, Michael was in the room taking off his clothes.  
"I thought you'd wait for me?" He said.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you wanted to save water tonight." Nikita said jokingly, Michael smirked.  
"It's alright." He said then moved by Nikita's panties drawer.  
"Definitely wear that one." he said giving her a black lacey thong before he made his way to the bathroom.  
Nikita shook her head then got into one of his big shirts and went down to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

As she was cooking, she felt someone wrap their arms around her stomach tightly, rocking her back and forth and kissing the back of her neck.  
Closing her eyes, she winced in pain, due to the cuts and bruises she had and she was hoping Michael didn't hear her wince but she cursed herself when he loosened his grip on her.  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Nothing-"Nikita answered too quickly, she didn't want him worried about her now.  
He lifts her shirt up and horror was written in his eyes when he saw the deep cuts and the purple bruises on her stomach.  
"Oh my god, Nikita!" Michael exclaimed "When did you get this?"  
"It's not that bad," Nikita tried to brush it off "I just got cut accidentally when I was fighting my ways through bad guys today, that's it." she said, knowing him for being overprotective, he was already worried, possibly angry for not being there to protect her.  
"Let me see it." Michael said.  
"No, I'll be fine." Nikita refused stubbornly.  
"No you listen to me for once," Michael begin, "I know that you always have to be the brave one, but not with me, it's ok, just let me take care of you. You know it hurts and it's deep. You'll feel better after I take a look at It." he convinced her.  
Nikita gave up rolling her eyes at him; she was too tired to argue so she just turned off the oven and let him drag her up the stairs into their room.  
He told her to take her shirt off while he went to get the kit in the bathroom.  
She waited, allowing Michael to carefully apply some alcohol on the cut, she winced a little.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, it was the best they had, it'll have to do.  
"Its ok," Nikita smiled at him "I've had worse." She added causing Michael to throw her a dirty glance.  
He applied a few more things on the wound before pressing a light bandage over the cut.  
"Thank you," Nikita said gratefully, and she was glad she'd let him do something about it because the pain decreased.  
He nodded then lightly pecked her lips.

* * *

They had dinner together and after that, they lit up the fireplace and candles and then they settled on the couch, Nikita was sitting on Michael's lap bridal style, her head lying on his shoulder as he read to her out loud while tracing small and uneven patterns of circle on her arm.  
It was peaceful, a comfortable silent and a positive energy around is just what they needed after a long day...  
Nikita took the book from Michael and closed it after he read couple pages to her. Her small fingers slowly tracing his jaw line, their lips only inches apart. She whispered: "Thank you for taking good care of me." then captured his lips in a tender kiss that was short lasted. Leaving him wanting more. Nikita smiled. She loved playing with him that way.  
They shared a passionate look before Michael spoke.  
"Taking care of you is something I'll always do, no thanks needed." He said.  
"I know, and I'm very grateful for that too." Nikita replied.  
For the rest of the night, she was held in his arms, until she fell asleep with soft touches, words and kisses.  
She can get used to ending her day like this once in a while.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
